The Gang Reviews Sonic Screwdrivers
The Gang Reviews Sonic Screwdrivers is a 2015 parody sketch which doubles as a review of the basic Sonic Screwdriver Wave 4 toys. The sketch mimics the style of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, complete with similar characters, extreme situations and even a similar title sequence. It was originally uploaded to the old channel on April 1st 2015 as an April Fool's joke but taken down due to copyright issues. A new re-edited version was uploaded to the new channel in November 2016, and it was followed by a sequel, The Gang Ruins Doctor Who in 2017. Plot The gang are arguing about which superhero is fastest - The Flash, Superman, Magneto or Quicksilver - when Stephen enters holding a package. After opening it he freaks out and runs away. When the gang examine the box they realise he has been sent more sonic screwdrivers to review. The gang observe Stephen dragging a fridge out into his back garden and watch as he smashes it up in a fit of rage. They decide to do the review for him, but after watching his review of the wave 3 sonics they realise that the video is boring and needs excitement. David and Colin decide to add more explosions and sunsets while Nadine and Marc will review regular screwdriver things in the video too. Outside Colin decides the review should be done in front of a wall of fire, and pours petrol behind the screwdriver to light on fire. David points out that he has doused the toy in petrol as well but Colin sets the whole thing ablaze. He tries using his super awesome ninja skills to get the sonic out of the fire. Inside Marc has gathered all of the regular screwdrivers he could find, while Nadine has made a gigantic pitcher of a screwdriver cocktail in a plastic bucket. Marc and Nadine begin to drink but it cuts to later where we see they have drank the entire bucket and are very drunk. After trying and failing to wake Marc up Nadine passes out too. Back outside David tends to the burns on Colin's hand. Colin has a better idea - sell the remaining sonic and use the cash to buy something better to review. They go to see a drug dealer to con her into thinking the sonic is drugs. After a misunderstanding due to the dealer not actually speaking English she pulls a gun on them and David and Colin end up with a massive bag of cocaine. Back at the house they encounter Nadine and Marc, still drunk and passed out. Nadine wakes up and they talk about how they haven't gotten anything filmed for the review and David and Colin might be hunted by a drug lord as they still have the bag of cocaine. Outside they take their frustrations out on the fridge that Stephen smashed up earlier. Marc wakens up and asks Stephen how he deals with reviewing screwdrivers all the time. He responds by saying that alcohol helps before taking a swig of whiskey. Marc says that Stephen has some truly awful friends as the sketch ends. In a post credit scene Stephen does a quick review of the four new sonics in the wave. Cast Stephen McCulla - Himself/Frank David Bell - Himself/Charlie Nadine Leslie - Herself/Sweet Dee Marc Savage - Himself/Dennis Colin Leslie - Himself/Mac Ruth Strong - Drug Dealer Re-Edit Differences The video was taken down for copyright infringement as Stephen had used the actual music from the show in the video. The 2016 re-edit uses a reconstructed version of the main theme tune as well as altered/sped up versions of the original music used throughout the video. The Happy April Fools Day message at the end of the video has also been removed, as well as a short segment at the beginning where Nadine wonders if Gwyneth Paltrows head is inside the box that Stephen received, causing the rest of the gang to question her sanity. Trivia * Final appearance of Nadine Leslie and Colin Leslie on the channel * Stephen has taken his frustrations out by smashing household objects before, such as beating a filing cabinet with a shovel * The video was followed up by a semi sequel in 2017 - The Gang Ruins Doctor Who